


Best Birthday Ever

by ready3x



Category: Vixen (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Birthday Spanking, Bodily Fluids, Butts, Consensual Kink, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Fisting, Hotel Sex, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, Married Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Superpower Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ready3x/pseuds/ready3x
Summary: Diana Trevor a.k.a. Wonder Woman gives a kinky birthday present to her husband Steve: a superpowered threesome with her sexy Justice League team mate Vixen. My first explicit work! ;)
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Mari Jiwe McCabe, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Mari Jiwe McCabe/Steve Trevor, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor, Mari Jiwe McCabe/Steve Trevor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Best Birthday Ever

**Author's Note:**

> The continuity of this AU isn't really defined, just assume Diana and Steve are happily married here.

“Happy birthday, Steve!”

With a loving smile, Diana Trevor, the superheroine known as Wonder Woman, clinked champagne glasses with her husband Steve.

“Thank you, angel!” he beamed, and both drained their sparkling drinks. To celebrate his special day, Diana taken her husband into the best restaurant in their native Boston, located on the 50th floor of Wayne Tower. After a red carpet reception, Steve was mesmerized by marble floors, mahogany tables and golden cutlery. Waiters in immaculate suits and white gloves spoiled the couple with lovely roast, crunchy vegetables and exquisite beverages. When they took away the empty plates, Diana locked hands with her husband, showing off their matching wedding rings. She purred: “I hope you are having a good time, darling!”

“Angel, certainly! This is the best restaurant I ever ate in. We have a perfect view of Boston at night, and I am getting spoiled by the most wonderful wife in the entire universe!”

“Oh, you charmer,” Diana purred. For his birthday, she traded her “ugly duckling” glasses for elegant rimless ones, wore her best ballroom bracelets, and spoiled him with a tight white, slitted dress that perfectly brought out her chiseled arms, her powerful legs and her voluptuous curves. For the 147th time, Steve stared bug eyed at her, and drooled: “Angel, do you know how much you torture me with that dress?”

“Says the handsome hunk in the perfect tuxedo.”

“I could be Adonis himself, and still pale next to you,” Steve retorted. He tried in vain not drool at her big, perfectly shaped Wonder Boobs, which nearly burst out of her skin tight dress. Diana grinned, stroked his hand with the wedding ring and gently rubbed her calf against his knee. Steve rewarded her with that stupid, happy grin that she loved so much.

“You are closer to Adonis than you think, darling, and looks are not even your strongest side. You are not only my husband, but also my partner. Side by side, we vanquished Ares, Circe, Cheetah, and many others.”

“You do the heavy lifting, angel. I am just your sidekick.”

“You are my ace in the hole! Without you, Wonder Woman would have never beaten them, and I am so grateful to have you.”

“I would do anything for you, Diana!”

“Brave Steve Trevor, always risking life and limb to defend my honor. You have neither superpowers nor superweapons to fall back on, always punch above your weight, and never ask for anything in return.”

“Angel, your gratitude is reward enough.”

“You shame me with your modesty, darling, even if you are a bit reckless. Remember our last fight versus Silver Swan? She knocked you silly, and I had to defend her punch with my face to tow you out with my Lasso of Truth! To add insult to injury, do you know what you did next?!”

Steve remembered and slumped down in his chair.

“You started to babble incoherently, and under the influence of my rope, you confessed your biggest sexual fantasies. Do you know what your number one entry was?!”

Steve cringed, becoming so red he nearly had a nosebleed. Finally, he blurted out: “I confessed that my biggest fantasy was spending a night with you and a beautiful woman of your choice. I am a horny bastard, and I fully deserve your scorn.”

“Pff!” Diana retorted, turning up her nose. For a couple of moments, she let him squirm, then mercifully concluded: “At least you are honest, darling. So, how was your meal?”

“Great!” he replied, thankful she let him off the hook. “The meat melted on my tongue, the greens were fabulous, and the champagne was magnificent. I am full, but not stuffed.”

“I am happy to hear that. Our night is still young.”

Steve overlooked that his wife gave a secret hand sign. Suddenly, all conversation stopped, and everybody stared at the entrance. When Steve followed their glances, his breath stopped.

In the doorway stood Mari Makabe, the Zambesian superheroine known as Vixen. The ebony siren was one of Diana's Justice League team mates, and one of the highest paid supermodels in the world. Her raven black pixie cut made her look tomboyish and sexy, and her slender, chiseled body was perfectly accented by the figure hugging cocktail dress in her trademark orange. It highlighted her long gazelle legs and her famous million dollar ass, featured in countless magazines and downloaded by millions of horny males. Between her firm boobs glowed a vixen shaped medal. It was her Tantu Totem, which enabled her to harness the power of any animal of her native Africa.

Mari scanned the crowd like an eagle, and when she saw Diana waving at her, her eyes lit up. Swaying with her million dollar ass, the supermodel walked through the restaurant like a panther strolling through the jungle. She ignored the open mouthed stares, arrived at the table of her Justice League team mate, and greeted: “Hello, Diana! I hope I am not too late?”

“No, Mari, you are just in time!”

Both women winked at each other, and Steve's cock jumped when Mari million dollar ass passed within inches of his face. She let her Tantu totem glow, and whispered: “Musk ox!”

She harnessed the power of that animal, and before Steve could ask himself why, the supermodel gazed at him and purred: “Happy birthday, Steve!”

“You're… welcome?” he stammered, intimidated by Mari's beauty, and froze when she gave him a disturbingly sensual kiss. Her perfume was like a powerful drug, and when she finally let go, Steve felt dizzy. His skin burnt where her lips had touched him.

“Sit down next to me, Mari,” Diana smiled, noticing how puzzled her husband looked. She took his hand and continued: “Steve, we two have prepared a little birthday present.”

Her husband scanned both women, scratched his head and muttered: “Mari and you? Does it involve the Justice League?”

“No, neither Wonder Woman nor Vixen will be in action,” Diana smiled, but Mari added: “To be fair, we used our Justice League connections to reserve the biggest suite in Wayne Tower!”

“Oh, I get it! Angel, is it a surprise party?”

The two women giggled. Diana slung her arm around Mari's shoulders and purred: “It is a surprise party indeed, darling, but only with us three.”

“What kind of party is that?”

“You could call it a slumber party, darling.”

Steve suddenly felt knots form in his stomach. He stammered: “What kind of… slumber party…?!”

Diana looked him in the eye and very deliberately purred: “Darling, our birthday present is a night of passion with Mari, you, and me.”

For several moments, Steve just stared at his wife, as if he had been hit with a baseball bat. All color drained out of his face, and he finally stammered: “Y-you plan to… y-you plan to…”

Diana calmly took his trembling hands, looked him in the eye and whispered: “Darling, I know what your biggest fantasy is. You wanted a threesome with me and a beautiful woman of my choice. For your birthday, we would be happy to fulfill it.”

In horror, Steve turned to Mari and blurted out: “Mari, I am so sorry. I don't know what my wife is thinking, I take full responsibility-”

Instead of being shocked, Mari flashed her sparkling white teeth and smiled: “Oh, Diana already asked me, and I was very flattered. I am very honored to be your mistress!”

Steve was so shocked he could not reply. Diana calmly took his hands and purred: “You earned it, darling. Everyday, you fight at my side, risk getting maimed or killed, without ever asking for anything in return. Finally, I discovered what your heart's desire is, and I am eager to grant it.”

“Diana… please don't punish yourself,” Steve croaked, but she smiled: “Darling, your wish flattered me. Tonight, we will be three consenting adults agreeing to a night of mutual fulfillment. We all live dangerously, and isn't it better to live out your fantasies while it is still possible?”

Steve's eyes flitted between Diana and Mari, and he stammered: “M-Mari, s-say something!”

The supermodel stood up and sat in his lap. His mind went tilt, both overpowered by her perfume and the sensation of her million dollar ass on his crotch. She scissored her long gazelle legs, treated him to a perfect view of her firm ebony breasts, and purred: “Steve, if you want to experience something new and think I am sexy, I promise that you won't be disappointed.”

"You are very sexy," Steve croaked. Her perfume was overpowering, erasing all rational thought. Suddenly, a light bulb went off in Steve's head. He croaked: “M-Mari, you are using your Vixen powers to seduce me! You whispered 'musk ox', and your musky pheromones are d-driving me crazy!”

“It was my idea, darling. I thought you needed a little push,” Diana confessed, and an unfazed Mari purred: "Do you still think I am sexy?"

"More than ever," Steve blurted out, and his heart hammered so hard to nearly burst of of his chest. Looking him right in the eye, Diana flicked off Mari's dress strap, exposing a firm, quivering boob. Steve grew rigid when she rubbed an ice cube against it, making Mari's splendid nipple stand up. Diana purred: “Darling, Mari and I both are ready to go. What about you?”

Steve's throat was bone dry. Any moment, someone would glance over, and see a shamelessly exposed supermodel. His conscience screamed that it was blackmail, but it was overpowered by his throbbing, raging erection.

Steve feverishly scanned the two superheroines, desperately searching for signs of a trap. But Diana was licking her lips, practically masturbating the neck of a champagne bottle. Mari rubbed her million dollar ass into his crotch, stroking her exposed, rock hard nipple just inches away from his face. He was staring at two women in heat, just waiting to fuck his brains out.

With the smallest, weakest voice ever, Steve croaked: “Diana… Mari… I don't have the right to demand anything. But you know what my greatest desire is. If you decide to fulfill it, I will forever be in your debt.”

Both Diana and Mari smiled.

“Splendid!” his wife beamed, kissed her hapless husband on the lips and purred: “Just follow us, darling, we guarantee that you won't be disappointed!”

Mari finally tucked her boob back in, and the two sirens gave poor Steve a fireman's lift. His knees buckled so hard that he could hardly walk through the restaurant. Every guest stared at him in disdain, assuming he was punch drunk, and asked themselves what this idiot had done to deserve the attention of the two hottest women they had ever seen.

Diana and Mari dragged him into the lift, pressed the button for the 100th floor, and waited until the doors closed. The two superheroines winked at each other, and then ruthlessly cornered him, tore down his tuxedo and whipped his pants to his knees.

“Mmm, your husband is well built,” Mari drooled, greedily groping his bulging biceps, his chiseled chest muscles, and his impressive six pack.

“Just wait until you see him down there!” Diana grinned, shamelessly grabbing his crotch. Her husband moaned loudly and tried to defend himself, but the superheroines were much stronger than him. They quickly stripped him down to his boxers, and their greedy hands were everywhere.

“W-What happens if someone sees us?!” Steve stammered, but his wife retorted: “Then you they will die with envy!”

Both women giggled when they shamelessly groped his crotch, and made him moan like a wounded animal. Nearly insane with lust, Steve mustered the last shreds of his willpower and pleaded to his wife: “Angel… you don't have to do this…”

“But I want to, darling. Look how much Mari wants it, too!”

The supermodel licked her lips, stroking her rock hard nipples. Diana let go of her husband, pulled Mari into his arms and purred: “Now be a good host and entertain our guest!”

Steve nodded numbly. The supermodel focused on her Tantu Totem and smiled: “Dove!”

Her vixen shaped amulet glowed, and Mari harnessed the power of the love bird. With a big smile, she pulled Steve into her slender arms and eagerly made out with him, her kiss just as delightful as her namesake. Steve hungrily took in her hot, musky tongue, and she eagerly responded.

“Mmm, your husband can definitely kiss,” the supermodel crooned, and Diana giggled: “I told you, honey!”

Regaining his confidence, Steve pulled both of his lovers into a long, passionate kiss. Diana's tongue was sweet nectar, and Mari's dark chocolate, and enjoying both together was divine ambrosia. Both women purred with delight, and giggled when he stroked their strong, curvy bodies.

Finally, the lift reached the 100th and top floor of Wayne Tower, and the doors opened. The three lovers stumbled into the president's suite, a small mansion with marble walls, massive furniture, silk curtains and a bird's eye view of night time Boston. But all their attention was transfixed by the king size bed in the middle of the suite. It was a behemoth of silk, satin and mahogany, equipped with a myriad of pillows and blankets to guarantee an unforgettable night of passion.

Diana lovingly kissed her husband, then the supermodel, and purred seductively: “Could you please entertain each other for a second? I will be back in an instant.”

“Sure thing, Diana!” the supermodel grinned, and Steve watched as his wife winked at him and disappeared in the closet. With a big smile, Mari pinned him against the wall, wrapped her slender arms around his shoulders, and French kissed him.

“Mmm!” she purred. At first, Steve hardly dared to respond, missing the encouragement of his wife, but with every passing moment, Mari's hot, musky tongue melted his resistance. The supermodel smiled when he relaxed, let it happen and finally made out with her.

“Oh Steve… you really can kiss…” Mari sighed, stroking his cheek. When they broke their embrace, he stared at her in awe and stammered: “This is so unreal. I am kissing one of Diana's Justice League team mates, and it is the sexy one!”

“Don't you think Hawkgirl or Black Canary are hotter?”

“They are super sexy, but you are hotter!” he retorted, and Mari beamed: “Oh, you charmer!”

The supermodel purred with approval when he ran her hands all over her body. Mari was more slender than his wife, but had curves in all the right places. In return, she felt up his chiseled body, greedily fondling his muscular chest.

“Mmm, you are well built!” Mari purred.

“I am a soldier. I must not be puny.”

“I hope that I am not too puny for you!” she sexily replied. Steve's mind raced when Mari flicked her straps off the shoulders and elegantly shimmied out of her dress. Her boobs were firm and beautiful, with lovely dark nipples, and her slender, perfectly defined ebony body with the long gazelle legs was only covered by a leopard print thong. The delicate fabric was soaked, and two swollen labia were visible. His cock jumped.

“Mari, you are definitely not too puny,” Steve croaked. His hands trembled when he traced her G string, and his mind went tilt when he touched her million dollar ass.

“Oh my God!” Steve cried out, and Mari grew rigid. Fearing he had crossed a line, he yanked his hand back, but the supermodel snapped instead: “Who allowed you to let go?!”

Steve just stared at her sultry smile, unable to believe his luck. He kissed her lips, fondled her boobs and continued grabbing the most famous ass on this planet. Mari's perfectly shaped butt combined the best of soft and firm, mellow enough for deep penetration, but muscular enough for that quivering rebound.

“I think you like my ass,” she beamed.

“Your butt is… divine,” he stammered, flashing his stupid, happy grin that also melted Mari's heart.

“I worked my tail off for it. It is a great ass!”

“Your butt belongs to me, Mari!” a voice suddenly boomed. A strong hand slapped Mari's butt so hard that the supermodel jumped up. Diana had reappeared, twirling her magic lasso in her hands, and clawed so hard into the vibrant flesh that Mari cried in masochistic pleasure.

“Your ass is very cute, but can it compete with THIS?” Diana boomed, stared both lovers in the eye and ripped her dress open. Her big, juicy Wonder Boobs bounced out, and time itself halted.

Mari and Steve stared incredulously at the two most perfect tits of the multiverse. They were the color of fresh cream, and as big, firm and juicy as the most delicious melons in Gaea's garden. With every breath, her massive boobs tantalizingly moved up and down, highlighting the bright nipples, which shined like fresh strawberries and pointed upward in absurd defiance of gravity. Steve had seen them countless times, and they never failed to mesmerize him. Mari's jaw was on the floor, and both her nipples and his cock were painfully erect.

“What's wrong? Have you never seen tits before?” Diana chuckled, proudly thrusting out her Wonder Boobs.

“Not THOSE tits”, Mari muttered, “Power Girl's jugs are already unfair, but yours destroy any competition.”

“Indeed, Mari!” Steve eagerly confirmed. “If you could combine your ass and her boobs, I would just die of ecstasy.”

Both women turned around and glared at him. Steve covered up his mouth in panic, fearing he had angered both superheroines. All color drained from his face, but then, Diana and Mari erupted in a gale of female laughter.

“You rate my butt as high as Wonder Woman's boobs? That is the greatest compliment ever!” the supermodel beamed. Diana lovingly patted Mari's million dollar ass and admired: “Aphrodite herself must have shaped your butt, Mari. My own ass is too muscular, but as a warrior, I can't have a weak backside.”

Both Steve and Mari glanced at Diana's butt, which was thicker, but also firmer, and silently agreed that her ass was at least a 9.9 out of ten. The Amazon princess smiled evilly at her husband, and sneered in mock anger: “Steve, I just caught you red handed with another woman. You must be punished!”

With a giant crack, Diana wielded her magic lasso. Steve only saw a golden blur, and one moment later, he was yanked backwards, and his wrists and ankles were tightly bound to the bed posts.

“That's some snazzy technique,” Mari admired, and Diana grinned: “I like loving submission!”

Steve was lying flat on his back, only wearing his boxers. His arms and legs were stretched so tightly across the king size bed that he hardly could move an inch. He struggled in his bonds, but of course, breaking his wife's unbreakable lasso was futile. Steve stared at the two sexy sirens, growing a tent in his boxers that made both women chuckle.

“Let's make him our bitch, Mari!”

“Look how big his erection is, Diana!”

“I bet he is so hard because he drools at your ebony ass.”

“No, he definitely gets hard over your Wonder Boobs!”

“Let's find out, Mari!”

Steve's cock jumped at the mention of their assets, and he stared bug eyed when the two sirens began to fondle each other. Making sure he had a perfect view, Diana massaged Mari's million dollar ass, and in return, the supermodel kneaded his wife's Wonder Boobs. Both women responded with little sighs, tugging at Steve's heartstrings. He struggled in his bonds and groaned in frustration, unable to take his eyes from them.

“How wet your panties are, Mari,” Diana chuckled.

“They have been soaked ever since I entered that restaurant,” the supermodel confessed.

“That is so hot.”

“I really need a big fat cock that fucks my brains out.”

Steve groaned in agony, but his wife just snapped: “Shut up!”

With one hard snap, Diana ripped off Mari's thong. Steve stared at her perfectly shaved slit, then his wife stuffed the soaked G string into his mouth. Steve gagged, taking in the musky juices of a woman in heat. Both sirens continued their mutual exploration, torturing him with forbidden caresses, breathy sighs, and throaty moans. Steve thrashed in his bonds, mesmerized by their erotic probing, and began to froth at the mouth. Wanting to tease, but not hurt her husband, Diana concluded: “I think Steve ogled us both equally. I call it a draw?”

“Aww, just when he was busy checking out my ass?”

“Don't be selfish, Mari,” Diana grinned, pointed at Steve's grotesquely swollen boxers and purred: “Can you help my husband free his little Steve?”

“Of course, Diana!”

The supermodel licked her lips, let her Tantu Totem glow and grinned: “Tiger!”

After harnessing the power of the ravenous feline, the supermodel lifted her claws and shredded Steve's boxers. Mari abruptly stopped, stared at the raging, blue veined howitzer that grew vertically out of his impressive loins. She gasped: “Diana, do you know how lucky you are?!”

“Every night and twice on weekends, honey.”

“Show off!”

“Wonder Woman deserves a Wonder Stud. Now watch and learn!”

With quick, skilled hands, Diana grabbed her husband's raging erection, and began to suck him off.

 _“_ _Mhhh!!”_ Steve groaned though his erotic gag. He convulsed like after an electric shock, and twisted in ecstasy. With sparkling eyes, Diana flicked her tongue over the tip of his erection, then licked the length of his throbbing shaft with long, messy strokes. Mari marveled at Diana's flawless technique, then stared when she took Steve's massive cock all the way in. She was like a sword swallower, and casually compressed and relaxed her throat to fellate the entire length of his erection.

“Oh… my… God…!” Mari blurted out, while Steve cried out like a wounded animal. Diana released his member, licked precum out of the corners of her mouth, and teased her: “What's wrong, honey? Have you never sucked off a guy before?”

“Not in THAT way. You are the queen of fellatio.”

“It's a gift from Aphrodite,” she proudly replied, then smiled: “Do you want to have a go at him, Mari?”

“Of course, Diana!” she beamed, let her Tantu Totem glow, and grinned: “Snake!”

The supermodel harnessed the power of the reptile with the tantalizing tongue. Steve jumped in his bonds when the supermodel joined in. Mari's licks were fast and deft, making full use of her superhumanly strong and flexible tongue. With bug eyes, Steve stared down between his legs. He wished to treasure this moment forever, with Mari sucking off his big, throbbing cock, hugged by Diana, who busily nuzzled his balls. When he began to quiver, both women casually shared his precum, and then simultaneously licked the length of his shaft.

 _“_ _Mhh!!”_ Steve gagged and arched his back. Diana held his quivering erection and purred: “I love sucking off my husband, Mari. He has a bona fide horse cock!”

“Both length and girth are superb, and I love those deep veins on his underside,” Mari admired, eagerly fellating him.

“They become darker when you lick them,” Diana grinned, and smiled when Mari eagerly followed her hint. Steve twisted and moaned, unable to escape his sweet torture. His wife laughed: “You know, Steve is bound by my Lasso of Truth. I think we should ask him some hard hitting questions.”

“Oh, good idea!” Mari beamed, and the Amazon princess teased her husband: “Are we spoiling you, Steve?”

 _“_ _Y_ _e_ _ss!”_ he cried out through his gag, his voice altered by the power of his wife's lasso.

“Do you want us to stop?”

_“No! NOO!!”_

“So, do you want to fuck our brains out all night?”

_“Yes! YESS!!”_

Diana warmly smiled, then grinned: “Then buckle up, darling!”

Steve's mind went blank when Diana brought on the heat, sandwiching his raging erection between her Wonder Boobs and sucking him off, and went tilt when Mari facesat him with her million dollar ass.

“MHH!!” Steve cried out, as if he had been mortally injured. He hungrily started to eat her out, licking her wet, sopping slit through the skimpy gag of her thong, while Diana sucked him off. Steve continued eating her out, then nearly gagged when Mari's thighs quivered, and shot a jet of love juices right into his gagged mouth. He moaned like a wounded animal, and his loins nearly burst with desire. Sensing her husband wasn't going to last much longer, Diana released his cock and purred: “I think you are ready for us now, darling.”

Nearly insane with lust, Steve stared as Mari stood up, sat in his crotch, let her Tantu Totem glow and grinned: “Bonobo ape!”

After harnessing the power of the long lasting simian, she spread her gazelle legs and impaled herself on his giant, throbbing erection.

“AAHHH!!” Mari and Steve cried out, their mutual lust quenched in one single stroke. The supermodel was so tight that he nearly came at once. Using all his willpower, Steve forced himself to penetrate her slowly, pushing his member through every hot, sopping ridge, until he completely filled her out. Mari clenched her teeth, bowing down to bury his face between her firm, sweaty boobs, and began to ride him.

“Oh yes!!” she cried out, slowly getting into rhythm. The supermodel arched her back, offering him a perfect view of her quivering jugs, and marveled how completely he filled her out. Steve gritted his teeth, hardly able to keep up with her, but was determined to give this splendid woman her money's worth. Mari greedily licked his chest muscles and grinned: “You make me all hot, Steve. I must have you!”

She evilly groped his bulging biceps, grabbed his broad, powerful shoulders and stroked the ridges of his six pack. He moaned when she felt up his muscular ass, and grabbed his titanic shaft, thrusting it in and out of her wet, tight cunt. Mari was groping every muscle he possessed, and he felt like a piece of meat devoured by a large beast. Next, Mari showed off her own flexible body. Without pulling out, she sat up, turned around 180 degrees and began to reverse cowgirl him. The torque on his member made Steve cry out in pain and pleasure, and he was rewarded by the sight of her million dollar ass going up and down on his member.

Suddenly, he became aware of Diana's gaze. Steve nervously looked at his wife, and was shocked to see her busily masturbate. She had spread eagled her thunder thighs and was fingering herself in the same rhythm Mari and him were fucking.

“He is a stud, isn't he?” Diana grinned, playfully pinching Mari's nipples and licking her earlobe. The supermodel arched her back and bellowed: “Oh yes! So hard! SO BIG!!”

Emboldened by her reaction, Steve picked up the pace, encouraging her to intensify her efforts. The supermodel eagerly responded, greedily spread her thighs, wrapped her arms around Diana's shoulders while fucking his brains out. Female moans and male grunts filled the air, making Aphrodite herself smile.

“I am going to cum! I AM GOING TO CUM!!” Mari finally screamed. She arched her back, and her entire vagina cramped itself around Steve's quivering cock. One second later, she erupted into a high pitch scream, while she was ravaged by a series of rapid fire orgasms. Mari discharged hot love juices into Steve's lap, and in return, he shot wads of thick, sticky semen all the way into her womb. Her entire vagina convulsed in ecstasy, hungrily milking him until the last drop, holding his member so tightly as if she never wanted to let go of him again.

Finally, Steve and Mari collapsed as if they had just completed a ten mile race. The supermodel was covered in sweat, and the thong in his mouth was soaked with saliva and love juices.

“Great Hera, this is so awesome!” Diana whispered, kissing her sexy friend. The supermodel was basking in the afterglow of her orgasm, and croaked: “Diana, your husband is a stud!!”

“I told you Steve was good!”

“I will never doubt you again,” Mari beamed, saucily glanced at Steve, then his wife, and quipped: “You can go to sleep now, Steve. I was the big dish, Diana is just sloppy seconds.”

“Shut up, Mari! You were just the appetizer, I am the main course!” the Amazon princess retorted. She stroked her wedding ring, whose counterpart was on Steve's finger, pushed her sexy friend away and took her place in her husband's lap. To her delight, Diana noticed that her husband had not gone completely soft. He was rapidly stiffening again, and she was eager to make the most of this opportunity.

With deft fingers, Diana gave him a quick hand job that made him as hard as her Godkiller Sword. Then she spread her thunder thighs, making sure he saw her perfectly trimmed landing strip, and greedily impaled her scorching, furnace like cunt on her husband's thick, throbbing cock.

 _“_ _Diana_ _!!”_ Steve gagged, arching his back in pain and pleasure. As usual, he thought his shaft was being incinerated. Wonder Woman's flesh cave vaporized unworthy intruders, but rewarded true love with ultimate ecstasy.

“Steve, oh Steve!!” his wife screamed, mashing his face between her Wonder Boobs. Steve greedily ate out the deep valley of her bosom, while she feverishly went up and down on his cock. Diana deftly drew circles and eights with her hips, and gestured Mari to join in. The supermodel crawled to Steve's side and made out with him, and only minutes after her ferocious orgasm, she was so aroused again that she busily fingered herself. Steve greedily alternated between devouring Diana's breasts and Mari's tongue, all while grinding his hips into his wife. She looked him in the eye and chuckled: “You look so happy, darling.”

Her gagged husband flashed that stupid, happy grin again that she loved so much. Steve was definitely enjoying the undivided attention of the two hottest women in the world. One was riding his cock, and the other was busy French kissing him.

“So you admit that you love our little surprise?” she purred. He eagerly nodded, and would have even without being bound with the Lasso of Truth. Diana lovingly smiled, kissed him on the lips and purred: “I love you, Steve. Please fuck my brains out!”

He beamed with joy, and Diana feverishly went up and down on his cock. Mari was astonished how well his mortal strength matched up with her superhuman lust.

“Oh yes, Steve! Show an Amazon how a real male feels like!!” Diana bellowed. She grabbed her Wonder Boobs and rolled her eyes back, while Steve busily pounded his wife from below. He hungrily devoured Mari's tongue, and the supermodel masturbated in the same rhythm as their lovemaking. The three lovers shared a wet, messy kiss, while Diana rodeoed her husband and slapped Mari's million dollar ass. Steve feverishly thrust his shaft into her scorching hot fleshcave, his deep grunts forming a perfect crescendo with her throaty moans. Finally, Diana threw her head back, clawed her hand into Mari's ass and hollered: “Aphrodite, I am cumming!”

“Yes, Diana! Cum for us both!” Mari yelled. After Steve's last powerful thrust, Diana's entire body seized up. Her fleshcave convulsed with a machine gun blast of climaxes, driving both her husband and her sexy friend over the edge. Love juices shot out of both pairs of thighs, and in return, Steve released huge squirts of sticky, thick semen into Diana's cunt. Her vagina eagerly sucked it up, as if it was afraid to waste even the smallest drop.

After riding out her orgasm, Diana slumped over, pressing her Wonder Boobs into the panting supermodel and her nearly comatose husband. For several minutes, they just lay there, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking. The entire room reeked of sex. Finally, Diana freed her husband from her magic lasso, pulled the soaked thong out of his mouth and smiled: “Welcome back, darling.”

Finally freed of his shackles, Steve took both sirens into his arms and pulled them into a long, grateful kiss. Diana's tongue was sweet dew, Mari's dark chocolate, spiced up with sweat, semen, and love juices, and taking it all in was pure ambrosia. Steve stared at them in awe and stammered: “Diana… Mari… h-how can I ever repay you?”

“It is a birthday present, darling,” Diana smiled, and Mari stroked his chest muscles and purred: “Everything you received was freely given, Steve.”

Steve was at loss for words. Finally, he croaked: “From the bottom of my heart… thank you.”

“You are welcome!” the two women smiled. He whispered: “If you don't ask for any payment… would you accept it if I just cuddle both of you?”

“Of course we would!” they smiled, and for the next minutes, he lovingly made out with both women. For the first time, he could consciously admire their beauty, and how willingly they sandwiched him with their strong, naked bodies.

“Y-you are so beautiful. You are the two most beautiful women I have ever seen,” he stammered, staring at them in awe, and they beamed: “Why, thank you!”

“Although between you, I still have a preference,” Steve smiled, took his wife in his arms and gave her a long, passionate kiss. The Wonder Woman, who could take Darkseid's blows without flinching, simply melted in his embrace. Mari smiled when she saw how lovingly the two Trevors made out, how brightly their wedding rings sparkled, and how obvious it was that they were made for each other. When they reluctantly let go, Mari grabbed her purse and asked with a sultry voice: “Do you mind if I have a cigarette?”

“Not at all, sexy lady,” Steve smiled, cuddling his wife while Mari lit up. He normally disliked nicotine, but it felt oldschool erotic to see a beautiful woman smoke a post coital cigarette. Mari blew elegant rings in the air and replied: “Thanks for the compliment, Steve, but you aren't bad either. You are ruggedly handsome, chiseled like a rock, and have even more power down there, stud!”

“I give full credit to Diana. Like Aphrodite, she is a love goddess, and I learned so much from her,” he purred, kissing his wife on the lips. Diana warmly smiled: “True, but you are a fantastic student, darling.”

“Steve has keen senses! He found out I was exposing him to powerful pheromones. Your husband is clever!”

“He is Colonel Trevor, a top agent of our country, honey!”

“Handsome AND hunky AND a stud AND smart? You really hit the jackpot, Diana!”

“I know”, she smiled, kissing her husband. With her most seductive voice, the supermodel purred: “Care for another go, Steve?”

Steve shook his head in embarrassment and croaked: “Not right now, I am pretty spent. Just give me a minute.”

Mari grabbed his flaccid member and muttered: “Yeah, Diana, this won't us do any good.”

“I have an idea, Mari. While Steve recharges, how about we girls spend some time with each other?”

“Sounds great!” Mari smiled. Diana crawled over Steve's body and lay next to her sexy friend, subtly rubbing her Wonder Butt into her husband's crotch. The supermodel stroked her cheek and admired: “Your husband is right, Diana. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen!”

“You are the supermodel, Mari, not me!”

“If you go into modeling, Diana, you would end our careers. Your body puts Greek statues to shame, and one look at your Wonder Boobs, and everybody is putty in your hands.”

“Says the woman with the million dollar ass!”

“Thank you”, she smiled, blowing another ring in the air, “I worked my tail off for my butt, and I proud of it. I hope it helps me find my future partner.”

“You definitely deserve it,” Diana beamed, and Mari smiled at Steve and her and purred: “You two are so cute together. I always wanted to spend a night of passion with a happily married couple.”

After one last puff, Mari put out her cigarette, then stared at Diana's Wonder Boobs. With every breath, the big, perfectly shaped globes moved up and down, while the pink strawberries remained pointed upward. Mari was mesmerized, and finally asked: “Diana, may I touch them?”

“If I can touch your million dollar ass in return!”

“Deal!” she smiled. Both women kissed, and Steve watched in awe as they began to fondle each other. Mari licked, nibbled and gently bit Diana's incredible boobs, and in return, his wife clawed her nails into the supermodel's million dollar ass. Both women took their time, slowly exploring each other with their fingertips, their lips, and their tongues, and exchanged female compliments. Their breathing became ragged and excited, and finally, Mari whispered: “Diana, I think I prefer men, but… can I make love to you?”

“Of course you can, honey,” she smiled, gently wrapped her arms around her shoulders and gave her a long, loving kiss. The supermodel eagerly responded, until she nervously eyed Steve and muttered: “Is your husband okay with this?”

“Oh, that horny bastard would pay us a fortune to do this!” Diana retorted, and Steve greedily nodded. With a big smile, both women resumed their French kiss, fondled each others' shoulders, breasts and thighs, while making sure Steve had a perfect view. He admired how skillfully Diana massaged Mari's million dollar ass, making sure that every square inch of her firm ebony flesh was accounted for, and rubbed her own splendid butt into his rapidly stiffening crotch. In return, the supermodel buried her face in her Wonder Boobs, licking the quivering curves and nibbling her pink, throbbing strawberries.

“Mmm, Diana… you taste so good…” Mari whispered, arching her back when welcome fingers stroked her smoothly shaved crotch, teased her inner thighs and probed both of her holes. The Amazon princess smiled: “Likewise, honey!”

In return, Mari shyly reached down between Diana's thunder thighs and asked: “Diana, may I?”

“Of course you may, honey!” she beamed. With a big smile, both women started to masturbate each other, drawing throaty moans with each thrust of their fingers. Steve watched the two sirens in awe. He felt like watching sensual lesbian porn, but not with paid actresses, but with his wife and her sexy friend. Steve greedily took in the erotic sight and began to jerk himself off.

“Mari, look who is beating his meat to us,” Diana giggled.

“Isn't that hot?” the supermodel grinned.

“Do you want us to give him a show?”

“Sure I do! Just give me a moment to switch powers,” Mari beamed, let her Tantu Totem glow and smiled: “Hyena!”

Suddenly, Diana noticed that Mari's clit had multiplied in size, girth and sensitivity. Steve's drooling intensified, and the supermodel grinned: “It pays to know what animal is good in bed!”

“Horny slut!” Diana retorted, and it was meant as a compliment. Making sure Steve had a perfect view, both women scissored their long, well defined legs, and rubbed their mounds into each other. Mari moaned from the bottom of her heart when the stubbles on Diana's crotch rubbed over her giant throbbing clit. Both women picked up speed, reaching across to grab each others' jiggling boobs. With each thrust, their slits made a tantalizing slurping sound, and their swollen clits rubbed into each other, making them stand erect like not-so-little penises. The stubble of Diana's landing strip added an evil friction.

“Come closer, Diana… I want you!” Mari moaned. Without stopping to grind, the Amazon princess mounted the supermodel and French kissed her. Mari purred with approval, and both women pressed their big, sweaty boobs into each other and engaged in mutual fingering. Steve grew rigid with ecstasy when the two women suddenly went into the 69 position, with his wife on top, and began to eat each other out. They sound of their mutual licking, slurping and rasping would have seduced the god of chastity. Both sirens filled the room with throaty lesbian moans, while Steve hardly believed his luck and hungrily jerked off to their lovemaking.

“Mari, you taste so good… so sweet…” Diana purred, arching her back, and the supermodel moaned: “Oh yes… oh yes!!”

Steve greedily masturbated further, his cock growing to its absurd dimensions again.

“Look whose howitzer grew big and strong again,” Mari giggled between licks, gazing at his raging erection. Steve's cock jumped when he saw her face glisten with Diana's love juices, and quivered a second time when his wife's beautiful features were just as wet. With the most sexy expression, Diana slapped the perfect peach of her butt and purred: “Darling, I see you are all primed and ready now. Why don't you join in?”

“Yes, angel, but this is my turn with loving submission!” he smirked, cracked his knuckles, and took her magic lasso.

Steve greedily groped her Wonder Boobs, licked the back of her neck, and violently twisted her swollen nipples. While she cried out in pain and pleasure, he took her lasso and her tied her hands behind her back. But instead of defending herself, Diana proudly submitted and thrust her breasts out even more.

“Very good! Now I will make you my bitch!” Steve whispered dangerously, and his wife trembled in mock horror: _“_ _Do your worst_ _, male!”_

He raised the magic lasso and began to spank his wife.

 _“_ _Ah! Ah! AHH!!”_ his wife cried out, while her hands were tied behind her back. Every lash was like a crack of thunder, so loud it echoed off the walls. Diana cried out, clenched her jaw, and moaned in delicious pain.

“Take this, you Greek slut!!” Steve boomed, while he lashed his wife. When she arched her back, he pushed her face back into Mari's quivering crotch and hissed: “Who said you could stop licking your cheap hooker?!”

He forced her face between Mari's quivering thighs, and Diana continued eating out the supermodel – whose weekly tax was probably higher than Steve's annual salary. The dirty talk sent a masochistic jolt of lust through both women, flooding each others' tongues with love juices. Instead of avoiding Steve's lashes, Diana raised her butt even higher, as if she was afraid of not getting spanked enough. Welts appeared on her Wonder Ass, yet the Amazon princess enticingly wiggled it into his face. Steve greedily grabbed the throbbing flesh, and finally mounted his wife from behind.

 _“_ _Great Hera!!”_ Diana cried out, while her husband ruthlessly entered her. Steve penetrated her searing hot fleshcave, until he completely filled her out again. The first time, she had dominated him, but now, he was the boss.

“Embrace your loving submission, woman!” Steve boomed, while he mercilessly pounded his wife. His lust was supercharged by the feeling of Mari's tongue on his cock, and the sensation of so many body parts jammed into each other. He fucked his wife like a jackhammer, with deep, rapid fire strokes that made her boobs bounce like two giant cups of jelly.

 _“_ _Yes! Suffering Sappho, I submit!!”_ Diana screamed, while he slapped her red, throbbing butt. Steve was fucking her brains out, and she was enjoying it from the bottom of her heart. Diana arched her back in ecstasy, penetrated by the cock of her husband and the tongue of her sexy friend.

 _“_ _Fuck me! FUCK ME!!”_ she yelled. With every thrust, precum and love juices squirted out from his cock and her thighs, which Mari both greedily lapped up. No longer content with just being a bottom, the supermodel reached beneath with her slender hands.

“Ahh!” Diana and Steve groaned, when their mating was accompanied by her greedy fingers. While he was busy pounding his wife, Mari wrapped one hand around his quivering cock, and fingered her wet, throbbing slit with the other. Both Trevors responded with cries of approval, and in return, Diana licked Mari's shaved ebony cunt. The air was filled with erotic kissing, slurping, and sighing.

 _“_ _Great Hera! Yes! YES!!”_ Diana screamed, arching her back. Her dear husband was hammering her, while the supermodel was eating out her femininity. A stream of steaming honey was leaking out of her slit, which was greedily lapped up by Mari. Steve pounded his wife like a madman, and Diana and her sexy friend were engaged in an erotic race who could get off the other first. It was a close finish, but after one last lick, Mari thrashed against her body. Diana's cunt quivered, convulsing around Steve's massive cock, one last thrust sent them both over the edge.

“Take this, you evil woman!” he screamed, pulled out and squirted his load right into Diana's face. Streams of thick white semen hit her hair, her cheeks and her boobs, but instead of avoiding his missiles, his wife greedily opened her mouth. He discharged for so long that Mari joined in, and both women enjoyed the sexy shower. When he finally ended, Diana and Mari were caked with semen and love juices, and licked off his sticky wads like ambrosia. Finally, Diana freed her hands, stroked her swollen buttcheeks, and kissed her panting husband. She twirled her lasso and beamed: “This belongs to me, darling, and next time, you get to tie me up, and I get to spank you!”

“Deal, angel!”

Mari beamed as the two Trevors lovingly made out again. When they reluctantly ended their kiss, the supermodel giggled: “By the way, Steve, you told the truth. Diana IS an evil woman!”

“I hear your envy, Mari,” Diana purred sultrily, kissing her sexy friend. Both women exchanged saliva, semen and love juices, and were surprised how aroused they already became again. Mari chuckled when she saw how stiff Steve still was. He crawled behind her and gently massaged her shoulders, making her purr like a happy cat. Steve kissed the back of her neck, drawing delicious goosebumps, and asked: “All night, it was about me, but you are our guest of honor, Mari. Is there something we can do for you?”

His wife smiled approvingly. The supermodel took her soaked thong, took in its scent like a powerful aphrodisiac, and replied sexily: “Yes. Steve, I want you to fuck me in the ass.”

Diana giggled, and Steve's jaw dropped on the floor. The supermodel got on fours, wiggled her million dollar ass in front of his face and beamed: “Come here, stud, you have been staring at it all night. I know you want it, too!”

When Steve just stared at her, Diana smiled: “Steve, it's alright. Go for it, stud!”

“I-isn't this too dirty?” he stammered.

“Spanking your wife with her full consent was not dirty? Look at her, darling, she is trembling with desire!” Diana retorted, and Mari nodded with a wild, savage expression. The supermodel raised her million dollar ass, obscenely pulled her butt cheeks apart and begged: “I want you, Steve! NOW!!”

Steve numbly moved behind her. He touched her pink hole with his thumb, deliciously making her moan. Steve pressed his erection against the entrance of her million dollar ass, and the supermodel trembled with desire. Diana watched with her hands pressed in front of her face, an expression full of voyeuristic arousal.

Mari was on all fours, her firm breasts quivering with desire, her breath raspy with lust. Diana gazed at her husband and uttered: “Darling, do it!!”

Steve took a deep breath and plunged his hot, throbbing member into Mari's million dollar ass. She cried out as if she had been mortally wounded, and inch by inch, he pushed himself further in. Steve had never experienced something as tight and forbidden as her buttery asshole.

“Oh yes! So good! SO DEEP!!” Mari screamed in masochistic pleasure, clenching her hole so hard that Steve's member was nearly crushed. He rolled his eyes back in ecstasy, her ass a drug he would never get enough of. Steve took in the incredible sight, and gazed down Mari's beautiful back, her well toned shoulders, and her slender arms. Her lovely ebony skin was drizzled with sweat, which covered her like finest baby oil. With every thrust, her face was driven deeper between the spread eagled legs of his wife.

“Come here, honey!” Diana purred, gesturing the supermodel towards the richness between her thunder thighs. Mari eagerly responded, spoiling her slit with long, greedy licks. Diana moaned as the supermodel skilfully drew honey from her quivering folds, and teased her swollen clit with deft, quick strikes of her tongue.

“Great Hera!!” Diana bellowed, arching her back. Her Wonder Boobs wildly jiggled, supercharging Steve's lust. While he mercilessly hammered Mari, the supermodel wrapped her soaked thong around her right hand, then inserted one, then two fingers into the furnace of Diana's cunt. It felt like touching pure lava, and the Amazon princess pushed herself against the welcome digits.

“Ahh… ahh… ahh…” Diana moaned, while Steve busily pounded Mari's million dollar ass. He greedily watched as the supermodel fingered his wife, bowed between her thunder thighs and flicked his wife's clit, making her so wet that she could insert her entire hand into her femininity. Diana gasped when Mari started to fist her, adapting the same slow, deep rhythm Steve fucked her with.

“Aphrodite, yes!” the Amazon princess cried out, spreading her powerful legs and pushing herself against Mari's hand. With every thrust, the soaked thong around her fingers added both friction and venom. Diana leaked hot, sticky love juices, a sight and scent that drove Steve crazy. He greedily pounded Mari's million dollar ass, fucking her so deep and hard that she threw her head back and screamed: “Yes, Steve! Fuck me! FUCK ME!!”

He eagerly complied, trying to treasure this moment forever. He was balls deep in the most sexy ass in the world, with full consent of his wife, whose sopping femininity was stretched to the breaking point. While the supermodel continued to fist her with her right hand, she lubricated her left with her love juices, and stuck a finger into her asshole. The Amazon princess wanted to close her thighs, but Mari didn't let her. Diana thrashed like a dying fish when she got in three fingers, then her entire fist into her butthole. Both of her orifices were grotesquely stretched, and Mari alternately pumped her fists inside of her.

“Ahh!!” Diana groaned. With every thrust, the muscles on Wonder Woman's powerful inner thighs twitched, the pink of her orifices was turned inside out, and her eyes bulged with strain.

With an evil smile, Mari rubbed both of her hands together. Diana screamed so loud that it nearly deafened her two lovers. Without stopping to fist the Amazon princess, Mari gritted her teeth, let her Tantu Totem glow and prepared herself for the one strike she had planned all night.

“Electric eel!” Mari bellowed. When she harnessed the power of that supercharged animal, she plunged both of her fists deep into Diana's throbbing holes and discharged.

“AAAAHHH!!” the Amazon princess screamed, violently convulsed, and thrust her head backwards. She cramped her holes so violently around Mari's fists that the force traveled through her beautiful body, making her squeeze her anus just as mercilessly around Steve's cock.

“UHNN!!” both of them moaned, while Mari feverishly thrust her electrified fists in and out of Diana's holes. The Amazon princess grabbed the bedposts with such force that it formed welts, but instead of resisting, she pushed herself against Mari's hands and screamed: “Yes! YES!! MORE!!”

“Diana!!” Steve cried out, mesmerized by the incredible sight. In return, he fucked Mari so deep that she felt his cock in her bowels, making her clench even tighter around his throbbing erection. He could hardly move an inch or two, and thrust after thrust, he grunted like a wild boar. When he quivered in Mari's butt, the supermodel knew that he was going to explode like a supernova. After one final stroke, he clawed his hands into her million dollar ass and screamed: “AHHH!!”

On queue, a thick, heavy load shot into Mari's bowels, so hot that it was making her burn up inside. The scorching semen sent the supermodel over the edge, making her convulse in a series of rapid fire orgasms. In return, she discharged her electric fists, making Diana explode in one gigantic climax.

“UNHHH!!” the three lovers screamed, frothing at the mouth, groping each other with such lust that it made Aphrodite herself smile. Mari slumped over a nearly comatose Diana, their breasts pressed into each other. A steady ooze of hot, sticky love juices was dripping out of between their powerful thighs, and when the supermodel's fists slid out of his wife's holes, the thong around her fingers formed a little puddle. Steve's cock slipped out of Mari's hole, and like a stray firehose, it continued to shoot fat wads of semen. The supermodel greedily open her mouth, swallowing the drops like ambrosia, and giggled when the rest landed on Diana's face, boobs, and thighs.

For several minutes, the three lovers just lay there, basking in the afterglow of their orgasms. Slowly, Steve returned to life, gazed lovingly at his two sirens and took them in his strong, warm arms. Mari gratefully cuddled him, and both watched as Diana slowly woke up and sexily licked semen and love juices off the corners of her mouth. All three lovers smiled at each other, and nobody talked, taken in by the magic of the moment.

Finally, Mari broke the silence and smiled: “You are so cute, you two. I hope you stay married forever.”

It was a strange thing to say after a shameless superpowered threesome, but in that moment, it perfectly made sense.

“Why, thank you, Mari!” both Trevors beamed. Slowly, the supermodel stood up, deliciously lolling her slender arms. Her face and her chest were caked with semen and love juices, her million dollar ass was red from all the fucking, and body fluids were trickling out of both of her holes. With her most sultry expression, Mari winked at Steve and purred: “I am going to take a shower. Care to join?”

Diana giggled how eagerly her husband followed. When she entered the bathroom, she found Mari on all fours, pressing her hands against the tiles while Steve took her from behind. She eagerly joined in, making Steve lie down and fuck her while Mari facesat him. Nearly blind, he only could hear their throaty moans, and how they kissed, fondled and licked their each other, until they all climaxed. After Steve was spent, he recharged by watching the two women 69 each other. They kissed, licked and fingered each others' breasts, thighs and mounds, moaning with lust until Steve could not take it anymore. He jumped them like an animal in heat, and both women eagerly took turns satisfying him. Loving lashes were exchanged, and all three lost track of their orgasms, feverishly fucking each other until they finally fell asleep.

When Steve awakened, it was already bright. He blinked, not recognizing the luxurious suite at first, then grew rigid when he remembered last night. Steve's cock jumped, and he was frozen in disbelief that it had actually happened.

“Good morning, super stud!” a familiar voice purred. Wearing nightshirt and panties, Diana lay at his side, her arm slung around his waist.

“Hello, angel,” Steve croaked, and his wife smiled: “Mari had to leave for a modeling gig in Los Angeles, and asked me to give you this.”

She gave him an envelope, which he opened. The card inside showed Mari in a very sexy string bikini, and she had written: _Happy birthday, Steve! Congratulations to the lucky boy and his w_ _onderful_ _wife. I hope_ _you enjoyed_ _your present_ _as much as_ _I did! Eagerly awaiting a rematch, OXOXOX Mari ;)_ _))_

Mari had put lipstick marks under her signature, and left her leopard print thong as a book mark. It was soaked with sweat, semen, and love juices, as if the skimpy fabric had conserved the essence of their frivolous night. One whiff was enough to make Steve's blood boil again.

“ _Eagerly awaiting a rematch?_ What a slut,” Diana chuckled. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and purred: “Best birthday ever, darling?”

“Best birthday ever, angel.”

Diana took his hands, showing off their matching wedding rings, which sparkled brighter than ever, and silently thanked Bruce for the wonderful suite. Steve cuddled his wonderful wife, and thousands of miles away, Mari was smiling.


End file.
